


Some Time Ago...

by venturahighway



Series: Oskuld [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Canon, hence the title i guess, its barely there really, sort of... but after the flashback in doomstar requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturahighway/pseuds/venturahighway
Summary: Between the time of Toki's recruitment and Dethklok making it big, Skwisgaar learns a little about innocence.





	Some Time Ago...

**Author's Note:**

> One of my big important headcanons for Toki is that he's pretty innocent when it comes to romance and super inexperienced, and this is before the fast high life of Dethklok fame for any of them, so they're a bit more like regular jerkoffs :')

Skwisgaar had more than just a touch of empathy for the new guitarist. Sure, everyone in Dethklok had all had troubling childhoods of varying degree, but knowing that Toki had grown up in the unforgiving cold of Scandinavia just like himself gave him that additional twinge of familiarity. Plus, Skwisgaar felt a bit relieved now that both guitarists had an equally middling grasp in English so he wouldn't be as singled out for his speech quirks. He also noted the benefit of being able to fumble between Swedish-Norwegian (Swedegian?) with Toki when he just couldn't find the right word in English, a great comfort he hadn't realized he was missing.

As time passed, the unusual care and empathy Skwisgaar had for Toki began to blossom into something a bit more. They had been spending so much time focusing on cranking out the hardest rocking and most brootal album of all time, there was no time for girls. Maybe it was the lack of beautiful women around, or at least that was what Skwisgaar tried desperately to convince himself, but with every passing day, Toki was looking kind of... cute?

It wasn't too out of left field as Skwisgaar had had his share of encounters with other boys his age when he was a teenager, but the oddest part that struck him was that the feeling wasn't familiar sexual desire, his perpetual "itch to be scratched", but it felt more like a mushy, sappy, embarrassing crush, something he hadn't felt since he was in grade school.

Of course he tried long and hard to fight it, but since he was the other guitarist, he spent much of his time teaching Toki, and hearing him giggle as they rambled bittersweetly together about the punishing winters back home, the pleasure he gained from being in Toki's infectious aura of ignorant bliss outweighed his embarrassment of developing a crush. In the days since Toki's recruitment, he stopped wearing that odd elf hat thing, and Skwisgaar liked that he could see more of his soft brown hair that fell just past his shoulders. He was starting to grow out a bizarre moustache that didn't meet in the middle, something Skwisgaar thought for sure he would find ridiculous, yet found it endearing on the Norwegian. That was how he knew how bad he really had it.

They spent nearly their every waking moments in an old warehouse where they practiced tirelessly to churn out the most ass kicking metal imaginable, sometimes even opting to sleep overnight just to maximize their time. This was especially true for Toki who of course the bandmates offered to let crash in their homes, but Skwisgaar sensed that he had some kind of shame about it so that the young man could often be found loitering long past designated practice hours, making some excuse for sticking around, like cleaning or organizing.

They were taking a holiday break of sorts as Nathan was on vacation with his parents, something he complained about but they all knew he secretly loved. Even so, Skwisgaar knew he could reliably find Toki at the warehouse any time, and so there he was, sitting against the wall, playing with a GameBoy. As Skwisgaar approached him, Toki glanced up and promptly stood like a soldier at attention.

"Oh, hey Skwisgaar. Umm, there amen'ts no practices todays, right?" Toki said somewhat nervously. Skwisgaar inwardly cringed to think he was pushing Toki so hard that the other man assumed the only reason he would be talking to him would be to test him.

"No, no practices, Toki, actuallys, I thoughts it might be nice to do somethings funs, like, as a rewards or somethings, because, ah, yous doing so wells!" Skwisgaar grinned awkwardly. It was mostly true anyways, Toki was practicing and learning much better than either one of them expected, Skwisgaar just wasn't used to giving out genuine praise.

Toki's brow furrowed. "Rewards? For whats? I's just doins what I's supposed tos, rights?"

There was a slightly awkward pause as Skwisgaar was not sure how to answer that.

"Uh, but that doesn't means you can'ts, you knows, celebrates whats yous doings!" he said with a shrug. "Anyways, why don't wes goes out to get popskokles or somethings?"

Toki's face lit up for a moment before quickly looking pitifully confused again. "Popsockles? I don't knows, Skwisgaar, I means, I amen'ts done nothing specials..."

Skwisgaar waved his arms in frustration. He might as well just blurt it out, what did he have to lose?

"Okays, you know whats? I just says it. I's really askings ifs you wants to go on a dates." he huffed, putting his hand out above Toki's shoulder against the wall behind him.

Toki looked blank for a moment before his pale eyes widened in understanding.

"A dates? With mes? Wh-why? I mean..." he stammered, turning redder by the second. Another light seemed to go off in Toki's head and he suddenly looked pained.

"Wait, this is a tricks, rights? Skwisgaar, I know yous a real womanzizer, and, and, I's never screwed nobodies, or dates nobodies, and you knows it! You just wants to laughs at stupid Toki, rights?" he cried accusingly.

Skwisgaar, shocked and horrified with how this was playing out, instinctively put his hands on Toki's shoulders and gave him a firm shake and squeeze.

"No! I likes you, idiot! I really likes you, not just wants to screws you! And you should feels luckys, because I don't feels this way alls too much, okay?" he confessed.

He searched Toki's face worryingly, not used to this degree of self deprecation when he was putting on the moves. Was this a stupid idea?

But to his great relief, Toki's expression changed from hurt to bafflement to excitement as the corners of his mouth ever so slightly turned upwards.

"Reallys? You means it? Wowee..." Toki smiled bashfully, averting his eyes. Skwisgaar hated how adorable it was.

"Then, yes, I accepts." Toki said, making eye contact again. His pale blue eyes were shining.

"So..." Skwisgaar felt so strange, he wasn't used to getting so anxious over romantic matters. He cleared his throat, gently bringing his hand up to Toki's cheek.

"Can I gives you a kiss?" Skwisgaar asked. He noticed his friend was trembling slightly.

Toki nodded timidly, bringing up a shaky hand and resting it over Skwisgaar's.

Skwisgaar exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, equally relieved and excited, in a strangely innocent way he hadn't felt in so long. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, meeting his lips to his friend's.

It occurred to him that this was Toki's first kiss, so Skwisgaar did his best to be careful and slow, wanting to make the experience both memorable and not too intimidating. He parted his lips slightly, glad to feel Toki following along slowly, just like when they practiced guitar together.

Toki's lips were nicely soft and vaguely sweet; Skwisgaar did note that he ate a lot of candy. He could feel those small, still scratchy hairs of his fledgling moustache, the thought made him laugh slightly against Toki's mouth and he could feel the other man smiling back in the kiss.

He felt Toki's hands tentatively running along his back, weaving his fingers through his blonde hair. He took this as a cue to deepen the kiss a bit, sliding his warm tongue into the other man's mouth and holding his body more tightly against his own.

Although he was being as chaste as he could, he couldn't resist the curiosity and temptation of Toki apparently being a total virgin, and the exciting thought of being able to be the first to give him the time of his life made him carefully run his palm up the inside of the other man's thigh before reaching the surprisingly large stiff bulge between his legs. Before he could do anything more than lay his hand flat, though, he was suddenly pushed back with surprising force.

Blinking his eyes open, he saw Toki staring back, wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Uh, I'm sorrys, we don't have tos..." Skwisgaar started, but was quickly interrupted.

"It's okays! But... I has to go nows! Right nows! See you laters, Skwisgaar!" Toki sputtered, quickly turning and dashing away to who knows where, leaving the Swede behind in utter confusion.

Skwisgaar stood alone, struggling to register what had just happened. After a few moments, he pathetically called after him, "are we still doings popskokles?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a second part from Toki's perspective to explain the abrupt ending, I promise it'll make sense and I hope it wasn't too disappointing lol  
> (Hint: If you've seen my headcanons post on Tumblr.... you will know... I think)
> 
> Please leave any comments suggestions critiques etc! I love to read them! :-)


End file.
